Distance
by PrincessxThexRipper
Summary: Dino convinces Kyoya to make a video chatting account for when he's in Italy. D18 yaoi/shounen ai. Fluff. Drabble.


Dino tugged at his blond hair, listening to one of his subordinates over the phone. Why did this have to happen? Dino had only _**just**_ gotten Kyoya to say it… only just a few days ago. He couldn't bear it. Why did another family have to attack Cavallone headquarters _**now**_? What hurt more was that Kyoya showed no emotion when he hung up and told him. The ex-prefect just gave a soft "Hn," and said goodbye.

Kyoya knew Dino had to fly back to Italy; he had to handle his duties as a boss first and foremost. As much as he may have wished it, he also couldn't bite the miles between them to death. To say he was disappointed would have been an understatement. Well, the horse had made him a stupid video chatting account… he may as well use it.

The first time, when he logged on, Dino called immediately. That call lasted about five minutes. Kyoya didn't say much… but seeing Cavallone's face… he had to admit that it was better than a regular phone call. He wasn't even sure of what to say, but as Dino's absence lengthened, finding words got easier and easier. The eight hour time difference didn't help anything, but they soon found a schedule that worked for them. When Dino woke up at 8 am, he'd call Kyoya. This was good for the late-rising cloud, because that meant it was four pm in Japan.

It had been seven weeks since Dino's hasty departure. A meeting had run late into the night and his alarm didn't wake him up as normal. He opened his laptop at 8:15 am, hoping Kyoya hadn't just logged off in irritation with his tardiness. The blinking message indicator from his carnivore made his heart clench.

_8:00am Hibari Kyoya: You're late, omnivore._

_8:15am You: I'm sorry! I just woke up…_

His reply came right away.

_8:15am Hibari Kyoya: That's not an excuse._

Dino sighed and hit the call button. "I'm sorry."

"Hn." Was all Kyoya replied with.

He'd never seen Kyoya so vulnerable before, not in the seven years they'd known each other. "I miss you, Kyoya…"

"Yes, I know." His voice wasn't cold, nor was it soft. It was just there.

"I can't wait until I come there… or you come here." The blonde's voice was hopeful.

This shocked Kyoya, the omnivore knew he wouldn't. "I'm not leaving Namimori." He spoke quickly.

Dino gave him a sad smile, hoping he could keep it together for a bit longer. "I know… I just miss you so much. I want to see you in person again …" He had no idea when the next time he'd be able to go to Japan was, and he _**needed**_ to see Kyoya now.

"Don't say such ridiculous things…"

The Cavallone boss gnawed on the inside of his cheek, he needed to keep himself together… "I-I gotta go, Kyo… 've gotta meeting… I love you." He mumbled, smiling at his lover and bringing at tattooed hand to touch the screen as if Kyoya could feel the soft caress.

"Hn. Go to work, herbivore. We'll speak later." Kyoya ended the call.

Calls between the pair gradually got more and more frequent as time went on. Painfully, nearly three months went by with no visits, mere video calls keeping them sane.

"Do you like using it on your phone better?" Dino asked, lounging back in his chair as he spoke to the cloud.

"Hn… I have to go."

"Go? But you just called! Don't go yet…" there it was again, that burn of loneliness. "Don't, Kyo…please…"

"Cavallone,_** I**_ _**have to go**_." Kyoya locked his phone, effectively ending the call.

The blonde sky leaned back and closed his eyes, letting a few tears slip down his cheeks. He honestly hated being away from Kyoya. His skylark was so far away, and these calls were as close as he could get to being _**there**_ with him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Dino got up and wiped his eyes, opening the door as he spoke. "Romario, I thought I told you I wanted to be lef- Kyoya?" His eyes landed on his raven haired lover, raking over his form to confirm its existence. When he was sure that it _**was**_ his cloud, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, burying his face in his shoulder. "Kyoya… what're you doing here?"

The skylark hugged back, sighing heavily; it felt so good to feel Cavallone again, not that he'd ever admit that. His eyes closed. "Isn't it obvious…?"

"You didn't have to come here for me…"Dino's voice was husky with the unshed tears of joy as he pulled the ex-prefect into the room and onto the bed.

"Shut up, omnivore." The cloud growled and pulled Dino's lips against his in a frantic kiss. They hadn't seen each other in far too long. His hands twined with silken blonde locks, lips moving quickly. He felt arms wrap around him, crushing their bodies together.

The kiss broke, leaving both the mafia boss and his carnivore breathless.

"I missed you, Kyo…"

"I missed you too…" The words were barely a mumble, just before their lips reconnected.


End file.
